


Une nuit prometteuse

by MaevaCerise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Nouvel An chinois, Nuit des lemons, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevaCerise/pseuds/MaevaCerise
Summary: Bénédict désire revoir l'un des amis de son frère pour qui il a eu un coup de coeur et n'hésite pas pour cela à organiser la soirée du nouvel an chinois chez lui.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir ou Bonjour !
> 
> Voici un OS réalisé lors de la Nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente le 27 janvier 2017 Nouvel An chinois. La phrase obligatoire est :  
> "Bénédict(e) lança un dernier coup d’œil satisfait à sa pièce de vie. Que de travail. Convier des amis pour le Nouvel-An chinois était la seule solution qu'il(elle) ait trouvé pour revoir ce garçon rencontré à Noël chez son frère. Rendre une invitation quoi de plus naturel ? ".  
> Elle m'a servi de point de départ pour mon texte. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi mes éventuelles fautes.  
> Merci Odea Nigthingale (ici OdeaNigthingale) pour m'avoir motivé et aidé à pas perdre le cap !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_**Bénédict lança un dernier coup d’œil satisfait à sa pièce de vie. Que de travail. Convier des amis pour le Nouvel-An chinois était la seule solution qu'il ait trouvée pour revoir ce garçon rencontré à Noël chez son frère. Rendre une invitation, quoi de plus naturel ?** _

  
Lorsqu'il était allé passer le réveillon de Noël chez son frère, il n'aurait jamais cru que parmi les copains de celui-ci, il y dénicherait une telle perle. N'ayant pu réellement faire ample connaissance, il espérait que cette soirée serait l'occasion parfaite. Inviter toute la clique pour avoir la chance de tenter une approche n'était pas cher payé. Il souhaitait le revoir et le connaître plus. Lui qui n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre ne pouvait cesser de penser à ce garçon : Brian.

  
Bénédict avait passé du temps à s'organiser avec ses acolytes et décorer sa maison. Les murs étaient habillés de grands éventails et de parchemins avec de superbes calligraphies chinoises. Les meubles, autant pour la décoration que pour leur protection, avaient été recouverts de tissus imperméables et confortables. La pièce semblait baignée dans des tons rouge et or harmonieux et chaleureux. D'autres éléments de décorations, figurines, lampions et symboles dessinés étaient dispersés dans l'appartement à des points stratégiques. Le dépaysement était complet et il n'aurait pas reconnu son salon s'il n'avait pas été l'initiateur de cet agencement.

  
Ses amis l'avaient aidé pour le reste : la musique, les composantes du buffet spécial Chine, les animations. La table finissait d'être dressée et les invités ne tarderaient sans doute pas. Ils seraient peut-être une bonne dizaine, et il espérait vraiment que la soirée se passerait au mieux. Heureusement qu'il avait des personnes fiables sur qui compter pour l'épauler. Une main se posa d'ailleurs sur son bras le faisant sursauter.

  
Sa meilleure amie s'était faufilée à ses côtés et face à sa surprise lui fit un sourire moqueur. Elle était magnifique, ayant joué le jeu jusqu'au bout et son métissage eurasien ajoutait parfaitement au charme raffiné du cheongsam version modernisé qu'elle portait. Bénédict avait trouvé cela amusant de proposer à chacun d'apporter un peu de la Chine dans leur tenue vestimentaire, et si certains l'osaient, des costumes chinois. Même lui était vêtu et coiffé pour l'occasion, il n'avait pu y échapper. C'était son amie qui lui avait conseillé une sorte de costume Tang qui renforçait l'image de sensualité et d'élégance qu'il voulait donner. L'habit en outre mettait en valeur l'éclat de ses yeux bleus qui était à son avis l'un de ses principaux atouts en séduction. Il fut presque soulagé par l'arrivée des premiers invités car il savait que son amie l'aurait largement taquiné sur le stress qu'il ressentait. Bénédict prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans le bain.

_\----o----o----o----o----_

  
Les heures passèrent et la soirée, véritable succès, touchait à sa fin. La plupart des invités étaient repartis, en dehors de quelques uns dans les chambres voisines, dont son frère, deux de ses amis et sa meilleure amie. Bénédict aurait dû être épuisé, or ce n'était pas le cas, et même la perspective du grand nettoyage dans quelques heures n'arrivait pas à faire tarir l'euphorie en lui. L'alcool n'y était absolument pour rien, enfin si, mais pas trop non plus. Non le vrai coupable était l'homme magnifique qui était resté dormir chez lui et qui avait accepté de le suivre.

  
En vérité, il avait été surpris de se rendre compte que Brian était aussi intéressé par lui que lui l'était et la fête avait été un jeu de séduction, de flirt et de promesses affriolantes. Et à présent qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'intimité de sa chambre, Bénédict sentait les battements de son cœur l'assourdir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Brian l'avait accompagné jusqu'à son sanctuaire. Il le regarda faire un tour rapide de la chambre avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et d'en flatter la soie du drap. La vision le troubla plus qu'il n'osa se l'avouer et il s'avança lentement comme un prédateur. Il s'assit à ses côtés, leurs cuisses l'une contre l'autre.  
La chaleur semblait remonter à travers le tissu fin de sa tunique et pendant quelques secondes il ne crut pas à sa chance. Brian ne semblait pas se poser autant de question car il effleura sa mâchoire de ses doigts, détournant son attention de leurs cuisses pour plonger son regard dans les yeux bleus de Benedict. Brian aimait ce contraste entre ces saphirs et cette chevelure noire. Il aimait aussi ces traits fins et ces lèvres pleines qui s'entrouvrirent délicatement quand il les frôla du pouce.

  
Brian se pencha légèrement, capturant le souffle de son hôte avant d'enfin poser sur ses lèvres un premier contact chaste. Le gémissement qu'il entendit le fit sourire et il approfondit le baiser, amadouant de sa langue celle de son vis à vis. Le baiser les laissa pantelant tous les deux et Brian eut un petit rire attendri face à l'expression d'extase de l'homme en face de lui. Celui-ci s'était présenté à lui avec sensualité sans pouvoir se départir de cette étincelle attendrissante et presque fragile. Il avait envie de lui retirer chacune de ses couches protectrices pour pouvoir l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur.

  
Gardant ses yeux dans ceux de Bénédict, il s'empara de sa main, découvrant doucement son poignet et le caressant du bout des doigts. Il fut satisfait de voir le jeune homme frissonner et il lui demanda l'autorisation de le déshabiller, de le découvrir. Bénédict aurait pu dire non, or il désirait sentir Brian sur sa peau. Il était troublé par cette douceur, cette attention qu'il avait envers lui comme s'il était précieux... ou fragile. Il n'avait pas imaginé cela comme cela, c'était au-delà de ces attentes.

  
Après une inspiration, il acquiesça, se relevant et tendit la main à Brian qui fit de même. Lentement, les yeux dans les yeux, ils se déshabillèrent sans se toucher. Seuls leurs regards parlaient pour eux de leur désir et quand enfin ils furent tous les deux nus, leurs mains se joignirent puis leurs bouches et enfin le reste de leur corps. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, l'un contre l'autre, reprenant leurs baisers et leurs caresses. La fatigue et l'alcool les engourdissaient cependant ils ne voulaient pas rompre le contact. Le plaisir montait inexorablement et les ravit sans précipitation aucune. Brian attrapa ensuite un morceau de tissu non identifié et les nettoya sommairement et avec douceur.

  
Bénédict l'incita à s'allonger confortablement avant de se blottir aussitôt près de lui et de glisser une jambe entre les siennes. Le drap fut tiré maladroitement sur leurs deux corps et Bénédict nicha son visage dans le cou de son amant, son souffle le chatouillant. Les deux étaient en train de s’assoupir quand une pensée traversa Bénédict.

  
\- Juste pour info, je ne suis pas un gars facile.  
-Ouais je sais, acquiesça Brian.  
-Ah… Heu… et je veux te garder ajouta Bénédict d’une voix hésitante, tentant sa chance.  
\- Pourquoi pas, bailla Brian. Je ne suis pas contre.

  
Bon ok, ils devaient vraiment être saouls tous les deux, car la scène avait un aspect surréaliste. Mais qu’importe, il l'avait bel et bien dit et Brian ne l’avait pas rejeté en bloc. Il verrait bien demain… enfin dans quelques heures la manière de garder assurément l’homme dans son lit également dans sa vie.

**FIN**


End file.
